thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Thomas Abigail (Fear)
|Erster Auftritt = "Blut auf den Straßen" |Letzter Auftritt = "Shiva" (Leiche) |Status = Verstorben |Tätigkeit = Immobilien Investor (Vor dem Ausbruch) |Todesursache = Von einem Beißer in den Arm gebissen (am Leben, Off-Screen) In den Kopf geschossen von Victor Strand (vor der Verwandlung) |Familie = Victor Ehemaliger Freund Celia F. Adoptivmutter Luis F. Adoptivbruder |Dargestellt von = Dougray Scott |Sprecher = Bernd Vollbrecht |todesbild = Thomas Abigail Tod 1.png |todesbild2 = Thomas Abigail Tod 2.png |Beschreibung = Thomas wurde von einem Beißer gebissen. Später wird er von Strand vor der Verwandlung in den Kopf erschossen. |Todesepisode = "Wie ein Hirsch" |Name = Thomas Abigail }} Thomas Abigail, auch Tom genannt, ist ein Charakter und ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. Er war bis zu seinem Tod der Freund von Victor Strand. Vor dem Ausbruch Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California In seiner Kindheit starb seine leibliche Mutter oder verließ die Familie. Er wuchs unter der Obhut seiner Butlerin Celia Flores auf und freundete sich mit ihrem Sohn Luis an, der ihm nach dem Erwachsenwerden als persönlicher Assistent half. In seinen erwachsenen Jahren, wurde er ein erfolgreicher Investor in Immobilien. Auf einer seiner Geschäftsreisen lernt er Victor Strand kennen, der ihn betrunken aufs Zimmer trägt und seine Kreditkarten stiehlt um sie sogleich zu belasten. Er spürt ihn auf und verpflichtet ihn für sich zu arbeiten, genauso, wie er sich seinem Vater verpflichtet fühlt. Die beiden Männer starten eine romantische Beziehung. Nach dem Ausbruch Staffel 1 "Blut auf den Straßen" Während einer Geschäftsreise kurz nach dem Hurrikan Katrina in 2005, lernt Thomas Abigale ein Opfer der Fluten kennen: Victor Strand. Dieser verlor all seinen Immobilienbesitz und muss nun von vorn anfangen. Die beiden trinken an der Bar, wo ihm Thomas anvertraut, dass er den Job, nach einer Katastrophe ins Krisengebiet zu reisen um die wertvollsten Immobilien zu Schnäppchenpreisen zu erhalten, nicht mag, sich jedoch seinem Vater verpflichtet fühlt. Victor Strand muss dem betrunkenen Thomas in sein Zimmer helfen. Hier stellt er ihm einen Drink hin, zieht ihm die Schuhe aus und legt ihn aufs Bett. Er nimmt sich seine Brieftasche und entwendet alle Kreditkarten. Mit den Kreditkarten hebt Victor mehrere zehntausend Dollar ab um davon seinen Lebensstandard und Kreditkartenschulden zu bezahlen. Thomas kann ihn zusammen mit Louis Floris Hilfe ausfindig machen und stellt ihn zur Rede. Strand versichert, dass er das geschuldete Geld zusammen mit Zinsen zurück bezahlen wird. Thomas ist einverstanden und erklärt ihm beim Gehen, dass er ihm nun verpflichtet sei. Einige Jahre später, als die Seuche schon um sich greift, liegen Thomas und Victor zusammen am Pool in Mexiko und lassen sich von der Sonne bescheinen. Celia Floris, die Ziehmutter von Thomas, kommt zu ihnen und bittet Thomas nicht zu lang in der Sonne zu bleiben, da er sich sonst verbrennt. Als sie gegangen ist, merkt Victor an, dass sie ihn nicht mag. Er will über die Geschäftsmöglichkeiten im Krisengebiet sprechen und erinnert Thomas daran, dass es jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit wäre um Land zu erwerben. Dieser will hiervon nichts wissen. Er möchte lieber mit Victor das genießen, was sie haben und braucht nicht mehr um glücklich zu sein. Später in der Nacht lässt sich Victor jedoch nicht umstimmen. Er will in die USA reisen und verspricht in wenigen Tagen wieder zurück zu kommen. "Wie ein Hirsch" Thomas Abigail fährt mit seinem Auto ins Dorf. Hier wartet er, bis die Gemeinde aus der Kirche kommt. Er bittet den Pfarrer von seinem Vorhaben, Untote zu jagen und zu erledigen abzusehen, da die Gemeinschaft um Celia die Toten schützen möchte - zur Not auch mit Waffengewalt. Celia hatte jedoch zuvor die Oblaten, die zur Messe gereicht wurden, vergiftet, sodass die ganze Gemeinde vor seinen Augen starb. Während Thomas zurück auf das Abigail-Anwesen flieht, wird er gebissen. Etwas später am selben Tag trifft schließlich Victor ein. Thomas wartet auf ihn in seinem Zimmer. Die beiden Männer verbringen die letzten Stunden miteinander. Victor meint, dass er außer Thomas keinen Grund zum Leben mehr hat. Er bittet Celia um Hilfe, die ihm vergiftete Oblaten zur Verfügung stellt und voller Freude über dessen Entscheidung ist. Als Thomas schließlich verstarb nimmt Victor eine Waffe und erschießt Thomas, statt sich selbst zu vergiften. Celia ist außer sich vor Wut und Trauer. Sie kann jedoch überredet werden, dass Victor ein Grab für Thomas ausheben und bei dessen Beerdigung dabei sein darf. Sie selbst spricht einige Worte an seinem Grab. Danach werfen alle Angestellten etwas Erde auf den Leichnam. Victor schließt das Grab. Hierdurch verliert er viel Zeit, sodass er während des Einbruchs der Finsternis vom Hof gehen muss, denn Celia kann es nicht ertragen, dass der Mörder ihres Sohnes weiterhin auf dem Gelände bleibt. "Shiva" Nach dem Schuss, wachen alle auf und es ist klar, dass Thomas starb, nachdem er gebissen worden war. Er wurde von Strand in den Kopf geschossen, bevor er wiederbeleben konnte. Später wurde sein Leichnam außerhalb der Anlage begraben. Todesfall Getötet von * Zombies (am Leben, Off-Screen) Irgendwie wird Thomas von einem Beißer in den Arm gebissen. * Victor Strand (vor der Verwandlung) In der Nacht, während alle schlafen, schießt Strand Thomas in den Kopf, um die Verwandlung zu verhindern. Auftritte Staffel 2 * "Blut auf den Straßen" (Rückblick) * "Wie ein Hirsch" * "Shiva" (Leiche) Trivia * Der Casting-Aufruf für diesen Charakter verwendete den Namen Jason Abinon. * Er wurde beschrieben als; „Anfang der 50er Jahre. Patrizier Kaukasische / unbestimmte ethnische Zugehörigkeit. Ein englischer Muttersprachler, der aber gut Spanisch spricht. Wohlhabend und einfühlsam, er ist immer bereit zu riskieren, aber es fehlt ihm oft an der Vision und dem Spielkorn. * Er ist der zweite LGBT-Charakter in Fear the Walking Dead nach Victor Strand. Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 2 (Fear) Kategorie:Status: Verstorben